Low-power circuitry in thermal energy harvesting devices may require an electrical pulse for activation. In order to make the energy harvesting device maintenance-free and wireless, power wires or replaceable batteries may not be included in the system design. Furthermore, batteries discharge over time and may require replacement. Therefore, a mechanism to generate an electrical pulse at a specified temperature without wires or batteries may be desirable.